New age Chaos
by Inu Sasha
Summary: Kagome decides to show the gang what the 21st century is really like....what could her evil lil mind be up to??? but unknown to her, shes got a lot more on her hands than she can handle!! inu/kag, mir/san
1. Kagome announces the news

A/N welcome to the first chapter of New age chaos!!!  
Chapter 1 Kagome announces the news  
"I'm back!!!!" Kagome called as she jumped out of the well. "Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!" a young kawaii kitsune called. "Didyoubringchocolatedidyoubringchocolate" he eagerly asked. "Yes, Shippo!!!! Lots of it!! And Ramen!!!" Kagome answered with a smile. She's back...oh how I've missed that wench...Ramen!!! She brought ramen!! Praise the gods!!! Oh, but I would give all the ramen in the world to have her as my ma-mate????? What in the seven hells am I thinking????????? (A/N guess who?) Inu Yasha fought several emotions and blushed as he got out his favorite tree. "You're 2 days late wench!!!!" he screamed at her. "I had 6 tests!!!!" Kagome screamed back. "Forget those damn tests!! We gotta find the shikon shards!!!!! Damn it!!! Why do you need to take those tests anyway!!!!!" Inu screamed. "I need to have an education!! My life isn't all about shikon shards!!!! Now calm down you jerk!!! Osawari!!!" Kagome screamed angrily at the pissed off hanyou. "So, Any news of a shikon shard?" the young miko asked. "No, not one, even when you were gone..." Mirokou answered. "Feh! You were gone for such a damn long time, what do you expect!!" the angry hanyou huffed. "Well then! I have a favor to ask of you! My Mom and Souta and Grandpa are going to be gone for a while!!! So do you guys want to spend some time at my house??? Please?? They said I can't stay home alone without somebody, and if you guys say no, I guess I'll just have Hojo over...." Kagome announced with a sneer, knowing Inu Yasha's jealousy of Hojo.   
"Hobo??????? That basterd!! No way in hell! We're coming all right!" Inu Yasha answered beet red. "Sure!! I've always wondered what it might be like in your time!! Can I buy some eye shadow????" Sango asked with a puppy dog pout. "Yes, I quite agree, Sango!" Mirokou answered. Everybody stared at him. "Not about the eye shadow!!" "Will I get candy??" Shippo asked. "So, is everybody going?" Kagome asked.   
Everybody but Inu Yasha nodded. "Hojo..." Kagome said teasingly. "Ok! Ok! Yes I'm going!!" Inu Yasha answered. "Then stop standing there like a bunch of idiots and lets go!!" Kagome shouted as she ran to the well. Sango and Shippo grabbed on to Kagome and Mirokou grabbed onto Sango, and Inu Yasha jumped into the well. A kaleidoscope of colors danced between the two times. A loud slap could be heard, along with the word "Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A/N sooo this is a sleepover/shopping fic!! Where we introduce the group to the wonders of the new millennium!! 


	2. We're here!

A/n here's chapter 2 of New age chaos!!  
  
Chapter 2: we're here!!  
  
"Yay!!! We're here!!!" Shippo happily squealed as Kagome helped him and Sango (while Sango was holding on to poor frightened Kiara forgot to mention her!!) get out of the well, while Inu Yasha carried the now unconscious Mirokou on his back and climbed out of the well.  
  
"I don't now why he even tries!!" Inu Yasha sighed and dropped Mirokou on the ground sloppily. "OW!!!" Mirokou woke up in pain, but with a slapped face, a bump on his forehead and the back of his head, and a kick from Sango where it hurts, yes, I think he's in enough pain.  
  
"Ok, make yourselves comfortable, I'll be making dinner!" Kagome went immediately to the kitchen and went to work. Inu Yasha immediately sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Mirokou, Sango and Shippo looked in awe at Inu Yasha, wondering what the hell he just did. "How the Crap did you do that!!!" Mirokou shouted, while Shippo had a different side of it "Kagome, there's people in that box!! What is it!!!!" he cried while pulling on her skirt.  
  
Kagome just stood there with a sweat drop on her head. "Should I?" Kagome asked only to be interrupted by Inu Yasha. "No I'll do it." Inu Yasha beamed, glad to know he knew something Sango, Shippo, and Mirokou didn't, as he'd been there a few times and Souta had explained it o him. He started to explain the wonders of television to them. Kagome looked in surprise at how well he described everything.  
  
~~~~Later~~~~  
  
"Dinner's ready!!" Kagome announced, setting the table with Sango. And then going back to grab the food. She had prepared mildly spicy fried rice with peas, carrots, eggs, shrimp, and mushrooms; she had also prepared s mildly spicy orange chicken, and Inu Yasha's favorite, chicken ramen. "Took you long enough, wench!!!" Inu Yasha greedily licked his lips at the food in front of him, glad that his Kagome could cook so well. Wait??? HIS Kagome???? But he soon forgot his mistake as he served himself some food. Everybody hungrily ate up, complimenting Kagome on her cooking (Kagome blushed when Inu Yasha ::Gasp!!:: complimented her) when everybody was finished, Shippo asked, "So, Kagome? What are we going to do later?" "Well Shippo, after Sango and I finish cleaning up we are all going to get ready to go to bed, talking bout that! Here are your pjs!!! This is what you be sleeping today!!" Kagome handed Inu Yasha a pair with a sexy black muscle shirt, the pants and shirt had red flames on it (A/N try and imagine what Inu Yasha looks like in a muscle shirt!!! Lol!) Kagome handed Mirokou the same kind of pjs, except his was a dark blue with purple flames. (A/n for the Mirokou fans!) Kagome handed Sango a pair of pink pj pants with sakura blossoms and raindrops on them, with a white top that said Flower child. And lastly gave Shippo a pair of blue pjs that had bubbles everywhere. "Oops! Almost forgot you Kiara!!" Kagome slipped on a red kitty shirt with gold coins and a matching red hat. "Now Sango and I will change in my room, and Shippo, Mirokou, and Inu Yasha will change wherever they want," Mirokou smiled a perverted smile. "Except my room!!!!" Kagome and Sango ran upstairs to get dressed, leaving Mirokou and Inu Yasha to take care of Shippo, big mistake!!! " After Mirokou, Shippo and Inu Yasha finished getting dressed; they headed to the family room. "I'm bored let's watch some TV" Mirokou threw himself on the couch before Inu Yasha could get there. "Hey!! Give me some room!!" and pushed Mirokou off the couch. "Why the hell did you do that??" Mirokou screamed, still sore from Sango's "Feh" Inu Yasha puffed. Mirokou jumped back on the sofa and searched to see if there was anything good on TV. He was searching for a while when he came to the playboy channel. He and Inu Yasha starred with their mouths open, thinking how much they liked the TV from that moment on. "Hey!! Let me see!!" Shippo eagerly tried to see the screen, but Inu Yasha was currently holding his head so he couldn't see. Kagome and Sango went downstairs to see how the boys were doing. She was wearing a pair of green camouflage pants, and a top that said Camouflage Princess. As she and Sango went to the living room, they gasped in horror at what they saw on the television screen. "Mirokou!!!!!/Inu Yasha!!!!!!" Sango/Kagome screamed, faces red of anger and embarrassment. "Kagome turned off the TV, grabbed Shippo and put him down. She and Sango glared daggers at Mirokou and Inu Yasha. "Mirokou and Inu Yasha gulped, and went running for their lives, being chased by 2 very angry females.  
  
30 minutes later..  
  
Sango and Kagome had already given Shippo a bath, brushed Shippo's teeth and got him in bed. They were now currently brushing their own teeth, and arranging their hair. "do you think we should wake up the boys?" Sango asked. "Nah, let em stay tied up a little longer, Shippo hasn't fallen asleep yet" Kagome answered nonchalantly. They then headed to Inu Yasha and Mirokou's prison. "Hello boys!"  
  
A/n Dun dun dun!!! What happened to our 2 fiery pjs cuties??? Only you can decide in the next chap of new age chaos!!! Review and gimme some ideas for the next chap!! 


End file.
